thomas_and_twilight_sparkles_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Tigger
Tigger is an energetic, anthropomorphic stuffed tiger belonging to Christopher Robin that first appeared in Disney's 1968 short film Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day. He is one of the best friends of Winnie the Pooh, with an affinity for bouncing. He is voiced by the late Paul Winchell and later by Jim Cummings). Background Tigger is a resident of the Hundred Acre Wood, residing in a literal tree house. When Tigger introduces himself, he often says the proper way to spell his name is: "T-I-double-guh-err, that spells Tigger." As Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day indicates, Tigger is Christopher Robin's latest stuffed toy, as the events of the short marks the first meeting between Tigger and Pooh Bear. Along with his comedic personality and love of bouncing and pouncing, Tigger is known for his theme song, "The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers", in during which he boasts that he is the only tigger in existence. Practically speaking, Tigger's "I'm the only one" statement comes from being the only "tigger" ever made, if one takes into consideration the fact that Pooh, Piglet, Eeyore, and such are all stuffed animals, and homemade ones at that, Tigger is, in fact, the only tigger. Though some Pooh media make reference to Tigger's relatives, The Tigger Movie reaffirms that Tigger is, indeed, the only one of his kind. Personality Tigger is arguably the most eccentric member of the Hundred Acre Wood. Overly energetic, reckless, and fairly thoughtless, Tigger is somewhat of a trouble-maker and causes a fair share of mishaps for both himself and his friends. To his core, however, Tigger is extremely loving and friendly; he means well and tries his best to be of support toward his friends, even if his efforts ends in some form of misfortune, such as in Christopher Robin, in which he takes Christopher Robin's papers from his briefcase and replacing them with things from the Hundred Acree Wood to remember him and his friends . He can also be considered the most social of the animals and is exceptionally eager to have his friends join in on his personal joy. Tigger notably prides himself in being the only "tigger" in existence. This title has given him quite an ego, and he considers himself significantly handsome, debonair, the "greatest bouncer" in the Hundred Acre Wood. Such egotism is never meant to be malicious, but it often drives Tigger to act without much consideration toward others and it often frustrates people. In Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day, for example, he bursts into Pooh's home uninvited, takes his food (claiming he enjoys honey, only to rebuff after actually tasting it and realizing how sticky it is) and absentmindedly leaves Pooh in the state of fear over the mention of honey-stealing Heffalumps and Woozles. Tigger's rambunctiousness is also directly linked to his relationship with Rabbit, who openly dislikes Tigger's various quirks and even works to knock the latter's ego's down a few times. Rabbit's aggression is often expressed without much notice, but in some cases (such as Piglet's Big Movie and Pooh's Heffalump Movie) Tigger has taken note and this leads to mild contention. With his fun-loving nature and general innocence, Tigger is about as optimistic and carefree as Pooh himself. Rarely ever upset or depressed, Tigger tends to look on the brighter side of a situation; so much so, that he is somewhat obvious to the problems surrounding him. Nevertheless, he is not incapable of falling into a heavy state of vulnerability. His only significant phobia is that of heights—a crippling fear, and one that renders him incapable of even bouncing. He can also be rather insecure at times, with the confidence in his various assets simultaneously acting as his greatest weakness; when he's unable to perform his usual antics with a usual (if not greater) amount of ease, he instantly becomes emotional and openly self-loathing. For all of his shortcomings, Tigger is very much the heart of the Hundred Acre Woods' social circle. While exuberant and boisterous, he gives levity to the fearfulness of Piglet, or the gloominess of Eeyore, by providing a sense of confidence, joy, and optimism. Trivia * Tigger guest star in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventure Series. * Tigger refers to Twilight Sparkle as "Twily-Girl", Fluttershy as "Flutter-Girl" and Rainbow Dash as "Dashie-Girl". * Tigger is a best friend of Pinkie Pie. * Usually, when Tigger says, "TTFN, Ta Ta for now," it means he's going on his merry bouncing way, but in adventures like these, perhaps it means that he and his friends have to go help another character in trouble. Gallery Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Animal characters Category:Disney heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Cats Category:Manly heroes Category:Tigers Category:Allies Category:Pure of Heart Category:Comic Relief Category:Male Damsels Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Stuffed Animals Category:Singing characters Category:Males Category:Thieves Category:Toys Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Detectives Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Strong Characters Category:Characters voiced by Jim Cummings Category:Feline Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic animals Category:Male Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Gentle Giants Category:Optimists Category:Dimwit's Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Riders Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Winnie the Pooh Characters Category:A Character who is afraid of ghost Category:Acrophobia Category:Goofy characters Category:Fairy Tales Characters Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Characters voiced by Paul Winchell